Ginny is Your Responsibility
by IfweDieYoung
Summary: George's responsibility has always been his younger sister.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was rewatching HPGoF today and I heard Arthur say the line "George, Ginny is your responsibility." Which gave me this idea for a seven moment story. This is moment one, they go from the time line of the trio's first through seventh year. **

Year One.

"GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley shouted flying around the Burrow's kitchen. It was the first day back to Hogwarts for everyone, the first one for Ron and she was in a panicked rush. "GEORGE, GINNY IS YOUR RESPONISBILITY!" She screamed.

"Yes, mum!" George shouted. Normally he would whine and moan about having to look after his nine-almost-ten-year-old sister, but all Weasley's were aware not to mess with their Mum on this day.

Ginny was presently sitting on a stool in the small and cramped bathroom holding a long ribbon in her bathrobe. "Gin, what are you doing?" George said coming and crouching next to her.

"I can't tie my ribbon it's too slippery, where's Mummy?" She said kicking her legs back and forth on her stool.

"Mummy is very busy, Gin, I'll tie it for you." He took the ribbon out of her hands and expertly tied it through her hair as his Mum had once shown him. "Now scoot, you need to get your dress on so we can go to King's Cross." He said gently pushing his younger sister out of the bathroom so he could comb his hair.

When George walked out of the bathroom Ginny was standing in the hallway with her dress, coat, shoes, and belt on. "Good, Gin, hurry up we can't keep Mummy waiting any longer. He took her hand in his and ran with her quickly down the stairs. He grabbed his trunk which he had left waiting by the door and realized that everyone else was already on their way. "C'mon, Ginny, faster." He said running with her through the garden and dodging gnomes until they came to the family car.

**A/N: This one was a bit short but they will probably get longer as they go. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I realize I forgot to do this last time, I do not own Harry Potter. Also this one is a bit sad. **

Year Two.

George was waiting with his parents for Ginny. Suddenly her and Harry returned into Dumbledore's office with Fawkes. "Ginny!" All of her family with the exception of Ron, Bill, and Charlie shouted. They all started hugging her. "George," Professor Dumbledore said. "Are you packed for summer term?"

"Yes, sir." George said stroking his younger sister's shoulder lightly.

"Then she is now your responsibility. I need to confer with your parents and younger brother, Fred needs to pack, and Percy please return to your prefect rounds." Dumbledore said kindly nodding at all of them.

"Yes, sir." George said wrapping his arm around his sister he lead her out of the office. Percy wandered off to his round and Fred followed them back to the Gryffindor tower, he went to his dormitory to pack. "Ginny, go get clean robes out of your packing and change, and then come back down here, I'll be waiting." George said and kissed her forehead before sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

Ginny came back down a few minutes later, silent, her hair was pushed out of her face by a brown head band and she now had dry robes on. She sat silently next to her older brother who wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. "Are you okay, Gin?" He asked her stroking her hair softly like he would when she had nightmares.

Her eyebrows came together at his question as though she didn't know what the answer was. "I. I am. I am okay."

George pulled his sister into a hug. She was so stiff but she was nice enough to wrap her arms unsurely around his waist. "Ginny, you don't know how worried I was. We almost lost you."

"You almost lost me?" She repeated blinking up at him.

"You were almost dead." He whispered, and tears spilled over the edges of his eyes even though he promised he wouldn't let them.

Seeing her brother cry all of the real parts of her came back. She was panicked because of the time in the Chamber and the fact that she for a moment she was still with Tom. But then she realized she was safe. She saw George and she threw her arms around him and began sobbing into his shoulder. "Shh." He said. "It's okay, Ginny, shhh, I'm right here."

She whipped her eyes and looked up at him. "I'm sorry." She said. The faster until the words became one long stream of sounds. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry."

"It's okay, I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I still do not own Harry Potter. **

Year Three.

Lee, George, and Seamus were walking through the Great Hall trying to find a place to sleep after the Sirius Black incident. "MR. WEASLEY!" Professor McGonagall called from across the hall.

"Yes, Professor?" George said walking over to her and looking down at the older witch.

"As I have seemed to unfortunately placed your brother Fred; and Percy and Ron are already settled for the night, I'm putting Ginevera in your responsibility after..." the Professor didn't finish her sentence but George knew it ended with, after what happened last year. "Do you understand, boy?"

"Yes, ma'am." George said giving her a miniature salute.

"Very well, you will find her over there." McGonagall said pointing to a lonely Ginny Weasley wrapped in a blanket in the corner of the Great Hall.

"Hey, Gin." George said sitting next to his sister and unrolling all of the blankets he brought. He slipped under them and looked at her. "Something wrong?"

Ginny fiddled with the edge of her blankets and kept her eyes averted from him. "What if he finds us, George? He's killed bunches of people, a few stupid Gryffindor second years aren't going to be much match."

"Don't say that Ginny, we're safe here, and if we aren't me and Freddie will beat him up for you while Percy bores him to death with dramatic readings of Hogwarts a History with 'Mione and Ron." George said and Ginny giggled.

"Thanks, George." Ginny said and then she frowned again. "How long do you think it'll be until he's found?"

"I bet he'll be gone by tomorrow morning, no one would leave anything unsafe in Hogwarts for more than an hour." He said and squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Gin. Time to go to bed." He whispered and patted her shoulder.

Ginny rolled over and new that although her brother had about as good of odds of beating up Sirius Black as Percy did, he would always be there for her no matter what happened.


End file.
